Devices of the prior art for use in extracting weeds and other vegetation from soil, have involved certain shortcomings and disadvantages. Many of these require slow, tedious uses of a device to remove one weed or plant at a time. Most devices provide no means for picking up or removing a weed or plant after it is removed from the soil, and this must be done manually. Most prior devices require the operator or person using the device to bend over, kneel or squat in order to employ the device in weed or plant extraction from the soil. Use of prior devices involves other shortcomings.
There has therefore existed a need for a weed extractor apparatus which will alleviate or eliminate these and other shortcomings and problems of prior devices.
The objects and purposes of the weed extractor apparatus of the present invention include the rapid, efficient removal of weeds, weed roots and other vegetation from soil, the collection of a quantity of extracted weeds and vegetation on the apparatus during its operation to remove the same from the soil, the quick and convenient removal of collections of vegetation from the apparatus, and the capability of being utilized while the operator is in a standing position without requiring the operator to bend, squat of kneel. The latter is an important advantage for persons for whom bending, kneeling or squatting is difficult, such as elderly persons, persons afflicted with arthritis or other ailments, etc.